Blossoming Love
by G. Malfoy
Summary: This is a sweet little fic I wrote about Gohan and Videl, please read and Review!


This story takes place at the World Marital Arts Competition. It is a sweet little story of the blossoming, (as I see it), love between Gohan and Videl. At this point in time Videl is in the middle of her fight with Sppopavitch. In my story, things got a bit in a different direction, I've also change a few small things.  
  
P.S. Don't flame me, this is my first DBZ fic.  
  
P.S.S. I don't own DBZ, *dammit!*, sorry. Well, enjoy!  
  
Peace, love, and hairgrease!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Gohan watched as Videl threw another punch at her opponent, (AN: I can't really spell his name so, yeah), 'Damn, she's strong.' He thought to himself. He looked up at his mother. She was talking to Bulma, them looking at Videl. He shook his head; she'd been talking about how great Videl would be for him, ever since she found out that she was rich. He looked back at Videl, he'd never thought about her like that. But now that people were mentioning it… He watched, as she breathed heavily, the ride and fall of her breasts. He blushed under his sunglasses. Suddenly a gasp went through the crowd. Videl had hit him so hard that his neck had turned completely around. She went down to her knees, some of her cleavage being revealed. Gohan blushed again. Suddenly he gasped along with the crowd, SP, (^_^") had risen, his neck back in place. He went to Videl, and knocked her out of the ring (AN:I know I'm kind of rushing it but, oh well), and unconscious. Gohan watched wide-eyed. He ran after them to the hospital wing. When he reached it, he had to wait outside for a minute while they stabilized her. When they came out and told him that he could see her, he raced into the room. The scene before him took his breath away. They had taken off her dirty, baggy, purple shirt and long, dusty white one. They had instead put on a form-fitting, white spaghetti strapped one. Also he could tell that they had not decided on putting a bra on her. He blushed yet once again, However that went quickly away when he heard her whimper softly. He quickly went over to the bed. "Videl, are you alright?" He asked. "Gohan?" She said. "Yeah, it's okay, I'm here." He said, taking her hand into his own. She whimpered again, reaching up to hold her head. "Does it hurt?" He asked, stroking her head lightly. Videl felt a sensation go through her body at the touch of his hand. She shivered slightly. "Are you cold?" He asked her. "No, just-" She said, stopping. "What, Videl?" He said, his kind and loving eyes seemingly looking straight into her soul. "I, I-" She sighed, stopping yet again. "What's wrong?" He asked her, becoming a bit worried. She looked at him for a moment, then leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. She started to pull away, her face extremely red. He stopped her, and pulled her back, and kissed her deeply. She was surprised for a moment, then she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back just as deeply. When the kiss ended they smiled at each other, blushing. Videl bit her lip and smiled. He smiled back at her. Then he leaned in to her and they kissed again. Suddenly the door burst open and Hercule burst in. "Videl, I just wan-, VIDEL, what the hell are you doing?" He yelled, when he came in and saw the two of them kissing, quite passionetly. They pulled apart quickly and blushed a deep red color. "Uh, Dad, what's up." Videl stuttered nervously. "Don't hey Dad me, and you, get away from my daughter." He yelled. Gohan laughed nervously as well. "No Dad, Gohan doesn't have to leave," Videl said with newfound energy, "I like him and he likes me so you are just gonna have to deal with it. Because I'm not gonna take it anymore. You think that the only guy who can like me is a big strong guy. Well you know what, Gohan is strong too, almost as strong as you probably. So you can just blow it up your ass." She finished at a yell. Hercule and Gohan stared at her, eyes wide with a little bit of fear in them. "O-okay uh, I'll just leave you two alone then." Hercule said, (I just wanted to be the coward we all know he is). He left and Gohan looked at her, then they laughed. "That was kind of scary, I must admit, but I think you got your point across." Gohan said, leaning closer to her. "Yeah?" Videl asked, smiling slyly. Gohan smiled, "Yeah." He said, then he kissed her passionately. She kissed him right back.  
  
*A year later*  
  
Videl turned around and looked at herself in the floor length mirror. It was she and Gohan's wedding day. There was a soft knock on the door, then Chichi came in. "Oh, you look beautiful." Chichi told her. Videl blushed slightly and turned. She smiled at Chi-chi, "Thanks…Mom." She said. Chi-chi smiled, "Well that's something I've never been called before by a girl." She said, hugging Videl again. "Hey are you two ready?" Goku's voice filtered through the door. "Yes, dear." Chi-chi said. They walked out the door and immediately Videl was wrapped into a tight embrace. "Goku, Honey, I don't think our daughter-in-law can breath when you squeeze her so tight." Chi-chi said. Goku immediately let go, "Heh, sorry." He told her, rubbing the back of his head and grinning. Videl smiled, "It's alright." She said, her smile never faltering. "Well let's get to it." Chi-chi said. "We'll see you later." They said as they walked up to their seats at the front of the church. Videl watched them go, suddenly she felt a large hand on her shoulder. She turned to find her father standing there. "Well, Videl, I've been dreading this day your whole life, but now that we're here, it's not so bad." He said, smiling at her. She returned the smile. "Nervous?" He asked her. She shook her head, "Beyond all reason." She said, they both laughed. Suddenly the bridal music started up, "Well, I believe that's our cue." Hercule said, slipping his arm through hers. They walked through the doors and down the aisle, Gohan and Videl smiling at each other the whole time. They were both thinking of each other and the life ahead of them. 


End file.
